Mysteries
by SnipsnSkyguy1
Summary: The girls of Twilight Company hear mysterious screams in the middle of the night... Rated T for some language


**Hi! I finally got this up. Sorry it took so long. :) First, if you don't understand anything about this story, go to my YouTube or devaintart.**

**I have created my own Star Wars universe with a different code, and new people! Some of them will be met in this story, and some will be mentioned.**

**This will be sort of Clone Wars ish,since it is set during the Clone Wars.**

**Leia: well first, she's a Jedi in this. Padme is as well, and Anakin doesn't go dark side. She's cocky, arrogant and reckless; just like her father. She's Anakin's padawan as well.**

**Rachael: Leia's 2nd in Command and Captain of Twilight Company. She's Rex's daughter and her armor looks just like his old armor (pre-season 4)**

**Yolanda: Yeah i know. Couldn't think of a name. (If this is you're name i'm not hating. I just could of done better when coming up with names for these people. :3) She's Yularen's daughter. I think i'm gonna have YoYo be her nickname because her intials are YY. XD**

**Jule: The team medic. Haven't really developed her yet.**

**Anakin will be in this more, right now he's only in flashbacks. The girls are on a solo mission on Ryloth btw.**

**Hope you like!**

_Chapter 1: Screams In The Dead Of Night_

"_No! Please. Somebody help me! AHHHHH!"_

Leia woke up with a start, after hearing the screams. She stared up at the black expanse of space, littered with twinkling stars and planets. The moon shone down brightly, too bright for Leia's taste; this for sure was not Naboo. She could make out the silhouettes of the Faithful and Starlight in the moons orbit. In between the two hovered the Resolute, its red bridges gleaming in the moonlight. Leia looked around. Rachael was curled up about four feet away. She was the closest of them all to her, and for good reason of course. Ever since that disaster of a mission on Rodia, Rachael had been super protective. She couldn't blame her; Leia knew Rachael blamed herself for what had happened.

"_We have to go in there. It's the only way!" Leia screamed over the sound of blaster fire and the cries of rage from the locals. _

"_Leia, it's too risky. Use your head!" Yolanda yelled back, taking a few steps towards her commander. _

"_I am using my head, Y. Just trust me." Leia replied, igniting her lightsaber._

"_Leia, she's right. I have a bad feeling about this. Don't do it." Rachael added, grabbing Leia's arm and pulling her to face her. _

"_I'll be fine." Leia growled, frustrated with her troops, and ripped her arm out of Rachael's grasp. She then began walking towards the cave again._

_Without thinking, Rachael screamed after her, "Just because you're the Chosen One, doesn't mean you're invincible Leia!"  
_

_Leia stopped short. Yolanda swallowed nervously. Rachael bit her tongue and mentally slapped herself. She was then met with a glare she had never gotten from Leia: a cold, defiant, angry glare. Scrunching her nose up in protest, Leia whipped around and went into the cave. The next few harrowing moments were a blur. Rachael had no sooner turned around when a huge explosion came from the cave. The droid army had bombed it, and while the rest of Twilight Company shot at it, Rachael, Yolanda, and Jule were running like maniacs towards what was left of the cave._

"_LEIA!" Rachael yelled, her voice echoing off the walls._

"_I don't see her. Or that crystal she was after." Jule said running her hand across the wall._

_Then Yolanda spotted something; a glowing orb-like shape, and an arm; a black-gloved arm. "Look! Over there!"_

_Rachael and Jule both looked to where Yolanda was pointing and sure enough, there was the crystal, with Leia's hand wrapped firmly around it._

"_Come on. We've gotta get these rocks off of her." Rachael said, grabbing one and tossing it aside. _

_Soon Leia emerged, bleeding badly from a gash to her forehead, but otherwise unscathed; and breathing._

"_She's out. Get a stretcher and call for reinforcements." Yolanda told Jule, who immediately pulled out her comm. link and called for backup. _

_She then turned to Rachael, who was sitting on a nearby rock next to Leia, with her head in her hands. "Rach… what's wrong?"_

"_Everything… this is my fault. I should have stopped her."_

"_You can't blame yourself; Leia's stubborn you know that. For Force's sake she does the General justice!" _

"_That is true." Rachael laughed. _

"_At least she got the crystal. Now we can rendezvous with the boys and get the hell out of here."_

_Later on, Leia's world was a mixture of bright lights, voices, and pain… lots of it. She woke to find herself in the Resolute's infirmary; and Rachael by her side. _

"_Rach?" she mumbled, sitting up. _

"_Leia! You're awake."_

"_Mmm yeah… Ow my head." Leia said, clutching her forehead._

"_Huh, yeah. You took a bad blow there."_

"_I…I'm sorry. I should of listening to you. You were right."_

"_It's fine. I… shouldn't of said what I did either." _

'_No… you're right. I do sometimes think I am invincible. And we have Skyguy to blame for that."_

_The two laugh until they are interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice._

"_And it's my fault, why?" _

_Leia looks over to where her father now stood._

_She smirks. "For making me so reckless."_

"_You've done that yourself, Snips. How are you feeling?" Anakin said, changing the subject._

"_Mmm hmm, everything I know, I learned from you." Leia rolls her eyes. "And fine."_

"_Sure you did. And good, because you better be prepared to explain to the council why you risked your life against your better judgment to get that crystal."_

"_Ugh. Fine."_

Looking back on it now, Leia realized just how stupid she had been. A sudden scream broke her from her musings. Standing upright, she roused the girls. 'Everyone. Up. NOW."

Rachael was up first. Then Yolanda, and the rest of the girls.

"What is it?" Bridget asked.

"I heard screaming. Coming from the south. First off, is everyone here?"

After doing a head count, the girls huddled round their three commanding officers.

"What do we do?" Yolanda asked.

"I say we stay here. Much safer that way." Rachael suggested.

The scream could be heard again. Much louder and longer too.

"No. We need to check it out. It could help us with our mission. Get the girls ready. We head out in 30 minutes."

Leia then walks off with Yolanda, while Rachael goes to brief the girls.

**Well, this was kinda short. Sorry. :3 Please Review and tell me what you think and mayb give be some suggestions! THANKS!**

**~Snips**


End file.
